Bustles
by Pink Wolf Princess
Summary: Leanbow decides to have a little fun with Udonna.  Just a funny & fluffy one-shot in memory of Peta Rutter.  Rated T since Leanbow IS part-Wolf.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. Or Lord of the Rings. Or Star Wars.

Yesterday was the 17th anniversary of "Day of the Dumpster" & this fanfic isn't just in honor of that- it's also in memory of Peta Rutter (Udonna) who died in July due to a brain tumor. I've been wanting to write this for a bit now and now I will for her. 

MF was my 1st PR season so they'll always hold a special place in my heart. May the Power be with you, Peta Rutter.

* * *

Leanbow was stretched out in the library's window seat reading the first tome in Lord of the Rings. He was reading it on Daggeron's recommendation, who had read them thanks to Chip. It was a little sad that he had missed his old squire getting a squire of his own. Well, he hadn't entirely missed it… Koragg had gotten to know something of it. But Leanbow didn't like to think too long on those dark decades when he had been under the Master's spell.

Strider was a decent warrior, Leanbow was musing to himself when his wife Udonna could be spotted at the edges of his sight. She was wandering around the adjoining main room, wand in hand, searching for something. Leanbow hid a smile, keeping his eyes trained on the pages of the book. He knew exactly what Udonna was looking for.

Her mouth downturned Udonna casted a simple retrieving spell with her lesser wand, an icy blue wiggly baton capped by a five-pointed star. Nothing happened. Leanbow now had to repress his smile.

Udonna cast a slightly more complex retrieving spell. Again, nothing happened. Then the Black Riders attacked Weathertop and Leanbow momentarily forgot to keep half an eye on his redheaded and ergo slightly temperamental wife. Sometimes clichés were true. He was reading about Strider's elf friend trying to get the wounded Frodo to Rivendell before Frodo became a wraith himself when Udonna reappeared in the main room, Snow Staff in hand.

Leanbow felt a twinge of guilt over that. Although he had more or less realized that Koragg had stolen the Staff in exchange for Udonna's life being spared he still felt bad. Furthermore, usually when she first woke Udonna was still surprised and elated as she re-realized his presence although they had been back at Rootcore for over a month. As odd as it might seem, Leanbow wanted to be taken for granted in that regard.

Prior to casting any spells, Udonna gazed in the crystal ball but although the inner mists shifted no image appeared. Irritable she cast a powerful retrieving spell. To Leanbow's relief, the spell didn't work and both Frodo and Gandalf were safe and sound in Rivendell. Her eyes narrowing Udonna cast an even more powerful retrieving spell.

Leanbow fought back a smile. But he was pleased when Udonna walked around the table 180 degrees so her back was to him in order for her to cast her next retrieving spell.

This spell, her most powerful one yet, also didn't work. Leanbow began to detect a chill in the air as she continued to cast spells and he read about the council of Elrond. Apparently Udonna was beginning to lose her cool… or gain it. Leanbow tried to puzzle that one out for a minute but then abandoned it.

That was like trying to figure out if Udonna was "hot" or "cold". All he truly needed to know was that to his mind the White Sorceress was the most beautiful being in any dimension- inside and out. Magically calling over a crimson dragon-shaped bookmark he asked, "What are you looking for, Udonna?"

He knew the answer, but he was having just a little too much fun to stop now.

Udonna exhaled, her breath showing as icy.

"My bustles."

"Mm," Leanbow had noticed the difference in her standard attire. But he didn't mind- not at all.

Udonna looked over her shoulder at him, her brown eyes wondering.

"Leanbow, did you…?"

"Did I what?" he inquired innocently, closing the book. It was good (he'd have to tell Daggeron & Chip he thought so) but he had to finish it later.

"What did you do with my bustles?" Udonna queried, turning around and putting her hands on her hips. Leanbow grinned even though the air was distinctly chilly.

"Not much…"

A slight flush appeared on Udonna's cheeks; Leanbow was unsure if it was from aggravation at him due to his mischief or attraction towards him thanks to his smile. Probably it was both.

"Leanbow!" she exclaimed.

"I just soaked them all in vegetable juice… and then I left them near Fireheart's den."

Udonna knew the dragon's love of all things remotely vegetable-tasting.

"Fireheart ATE my bustles?"

Leanbow's smile widened.

"Uh-huh."

From the look on her face Leanbow could guess that Udonna was now grateful that none of her spells had worked. Half-digested bustles? Gross.

Udonna stepped closer, the air dropping yet another ten degrees. Leanbow countered that with some air warming of his own but not enough to completely counter it.

"Leanbow, sometimes you are impossible!" she nearly shouted. "Why would you do such a thing?"

Leanbow grinned happily at her, leaning back and using his hands as a headrest.

"Because when you wore bustles I couldn't get a good look at your bottom. And I like looking at your bottom. It's as cute as the rest of you."

Udonna was speechless. Judging how all the coldness had vanished from the air without aid from him Leanbow figured that he had warmed her all up.

Lord of the Rings could definitely wait.


End file.
